Forty days
by 554Laura
Summary: More fluff as Booth and Brennan discuss giving up things for Lent. I don't own Bones, and I couldn't give it up for Lent, either...
_A/N: as someone who observes Lent, it is not my intention to make fun of anyone's religious beliefs or observances.. I'm just imagining a conversation between Booth and Brennan._

Booth came into the kitchen after getting back from Holy Thursday services, grinning happily at his wife. "Well, Bones...Lent is officially over." He walked to the refrigerator, and pulled out one of the ice cream cartons stashed in the back of the freezer. "How about we celebrate with some pie a la mode?"

Brennan's brows knit together as she sat at the kitchen counter. "It isn't Easter yet...how can Lent be over? I find your church's regulations pertaining to which days fasting is to be observed most difficult to understand."

"I know...I think I told you Lent was over on Easter, but Father Timothy said Maundy Thursday is the end of Lent. That means it's ice cream time…" Booth pulled a large soup bowl out of the cabinet where the dishes were stored. Spoon in hand, he went to the pantry and flung the doors open wide. He grunted as he looked through everything on the shelves. "Where's the pie? I distinctly remember...there was a piece of apple pie left over." He turned to his wife with an accusing look. "Bones...did you eat my pie?"

"What if I did? I wasn't bound to any religious fast...I can eat whatever I want. I must say, Booth...giving up ice cream hardly seems to be a fitting way to honor your god. You're not even that fond of ice cream. I thought the purpose of the Lenten fast was to give up something dear to you." She smirked as she looked through the letters that had arrived in the mail that day. "I think next year you should give up pie instead of ice cream…that would be most challenging for you."

Booth sputtered a bit as he followed his wife's reasoning. It was true that it had been easy to give up ice cream, because he only ate it occasionally. Maybe it didn't really meet the spirit of the Lenten fasting concept after all. "You don't think I can do that, do you? Okay, you're on…next Lent, I'll give up pie." He flashed a tiny charm smile at his wife. "What are you going to give up?"

"I don't observe Lent, Booth. You know that…" She glared at him as he chuckled a bit.

"I don't think it's because of the I Don't Believe In God thing...I think you know you can't fast for forty days, Bones." Booth used his spoon to stir some chocolate sauce into his ice cream. "I bet you can't go forty days without coffee."

"Why would I want to do that, Booth? You know I function best if I have at least two cups of coffee daily." Brennan began to pout a bit at the idea that Booth was turning the tables on her.

"You can still have coffee, then...but let's make it decaf. No caffeine for forty days...unless you think you can't handle it…" He smirked at her irritated expression. "That's what I thought." He ate a big bite of ice cream as he leaned against the counter. "No self-control, I guess…."

"I have exemplary self-control, Booth...and I will prove it to you next spring." She pulled out her phone and looked up the date for the beginning of Lent for the next year. "I'm making a note...I won't forget, Booth. You'd better enjoy your pie now, because as of February 10, 2016, you will be without it for forty days."

Oooooooooo

Holy Thursday was rapidly approaching, and Booth found himself looking forward to it for reasons that had nothing to do with Easter. He had begun to dream about eating pie. It seemed everywhere he went he could smell apple pie spice. The waitresses at the diner seemed to be deliberately setting the pies on the counter in front of him as they cut slices for patrons who hadn't made such a hasty and foolish decision. Giving up pie for Lent had been a true trial of faith for him. His only salvation had been remembering that Sundays were actually feast days, and he could break his fast to have a piece of pie. However, explaining that to his wife had been difficult. As usual, she saw things as black or white: either you were fasting, or you weren't. She teased him mercilessly about his lack of self-control when he had a small piece of pie for Sunday dinner at Angela's house. He really didn't want to sneak behind her back for a piece of pie, so he skipped pie on Sundays as well.

For her part, Brennan had found it easier to adjust to being without caffeine once she got over the headaches and other side effects of withdrawal. The problem was that caffeine was in so many drinks that she enjoyed, particularly coffee and some types of hot tea. Decaffeinated coffee warmed her in the morning, but it didn't give her the boost of energy that she was used to having to jump start her day. Herbal teas were acceptable alternatives to normal hot tea, but she found many of them to be too sweet. Brennan smiled as she looked at the calendar on her phone. It was going to be most pleasant to have a large mug of strong caffeinated coffee for breakfast in a few days. She'd been tempted from time to time, but she was pleased with herself. She had demonstrated that she truly had remarkable self-control.

Booth practically skipped into the kitchen after church services on Maundy Thursday. "Bones! Did you make me an apple pie? I can't wait to have a piece of it…" He pulled a plate out of the cupboard and sat down at the counter. "Where is it? I want my pie!"

Brennan giggled as she took a sip of coffee from the large mug she was holding. "It's right here! Calm down, Booth! It's just pie!" She went to the pantry and pulled out the pie pan. "Here it is, ready for you….OOPS!" Her hands were shaking as she carried the pie to the counter, and she almost dropped it on the floor. As it was, it slid out of its pan all over the kitchen counter.

"Bones! What happened? Are you okay? It's not like you to be so shaky!" Booth reached over and scooped some pie from the counter onto his plate. "I'm glad you saved my pie!"

"I'm fine...it's just that I've had several large cups of coffee this evening, and I'm a little shaky. I suppose I'll have to build up my caffeine tolerance again. What's wrong?" She watched as Booth grimaced after taking a bite of pie. "Doesn't it taste good?"

"Yeah, it's good...but it's really, really sweet. I mean, I know I normally have a sweet tooth, but I've kinda gotten out of the habit of eating so many sugary things." He took another small bite as he grinned at her. "I guess I have to build up my pie tolerance again."

Brennan nodded as she watched her husband eat his pie. "I think this experiment has been quite enlightening, Booth. I didn't realize how much caffeine I ingested until I had to give it up for forty days." She reached over and patted his hand. "I've been thinking about what we should give up next year."

"It's a little early for that, isn't it, Bones?" Booth shook his head at the idea of planning Lent a year in advance. "We don't really have to be that gung ho about Lent, you know."

"Well, if the point is to be deliberate in honoring your god, I would think you should put a lot of thought into it. Anyway, I think next year you should give up watching sports on television."

"What?" Booth gave her an incredulous stare. "No way. That's not gonna happen…"

"You wouldn't give up hockey for your god?" The smile on Brennan's face told her husband she was teasing him. "I would think your god would be honored that you gave up something you loved so much." She walked around the kitchen counter and gave Booth a hug. "Are you sure you don't want to try it?"

"Maybe I will if you give up your Buffy and Angel DVDs…." Booth pulled his wife close and gave her a passionate kiss. "I know something I definitely wouldn't be able to give up for forty days…" He flashed a dimpled smile at her. "And after I finish my pie, I think I should indulge in some of that…"

"You think so? Even though I'm shaky and jittery from having too much caffeine?"

"Or maybe because of that…" Booth got up from his seat and put his plate in the dishwasher. "I'll never be able to give you up, Bones...not for four hours, or for four days, and definitely not for forty days. You're stuck with me forever."

Brennan grinned as she nodded toward their bedroom. "Come on, Booth...let's go find a different way to celebrate the end of our fast."


End file.
